together again over death
by The Devils Queen
Summary: Temperance Emily and Addy grew up together before Temp's parents went missing and Addy moved to NYC now 20 years later a case brings Emily and Temp to seattle where they after running into each other decide to find Addy. Please Review!
1. reunited with my sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Bones, Grey's Anatomy, Fringe, Cold Case, or any of there Characters however I love them all.

**A/N:** all you kneed to know and probably more about all the major characters in this chapter more will come in later chapters but you don't kneed to keep track of them yet. Yes I know it's long.

**Dr. Temperance Brendan: **PhD in forensic anthropology. Her mother is dead and her father is a convicted criminal. She works with he partner Special Agent Sealy Booth and her teem at the Jeffersonian; Angela, Cam, and Hodgens. Grew up with SSA Em and Addy then went into foster care when her parents disappeared.

**SA Sealy Booth: **Special Agent for the FBI. Partner to Dr. Temperance Brendan.

**SSA Emily **Prentiss: Supervisory Special Agent with the BAU (Behavioural Analyses Unit). Daughter of Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss and Senator Jonathan Prentiss. Works Unger SSA Aaron Hotchner IC, SSAs Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jarau and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. Grew up with Temp and Addy. lived alone in here parents mansion after Temp and Addy left.

**SSA Aaron Hotchner IC: **Supervisory Special Agent In Charge of the BAU out of Quantico Virginia. Divorced with one son the BAU is his family. He is very protective of his team.

**Dr. Addison Montgomery: **Neuronal surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital Married and divorced with no children. Dating Kevin ,a SWAT officer, Grew up with Temp and Em. Moved to NYC after her parents moved away from DC.

Prologue

POV: Temperance

"Bones pack your bags we're going to Seattle" Booth said sticking his head in my office.

"No Booth I'm not I have a Book to write and at least three skeletons to ID and-" I said.

"Bones it's not your choice, it's not even mine. Our presence is required by the FBI , the jet leaves in 30 minuets we don't have a choice" Booth said.

"30 minuets that's hardly enough time- wait jet why a jet?" I snapped.

"We're working with a team called the BAU I'll explain in the car on the way to your house to pack" dragging me from my office to a standard black SUV.

I got in the passenger seat then snapped ok explain now"

"The BAU is an elite team of FBI profilers, they work with serial killers and let's just say this is ugly" he said

"Why do they need me?" as we pulled up to my apartment.

"Because there was a mud slide and it unearthed the noddies of according to the local corner at least 53 victims over 23 years most of the remains are skeletal, but 4 of them are at the corners with the flesh still intact and puts time of death of the most reascent in the last 18 hrs." Booth informed me.

"Booth I don't care about the ones with flesh-" I said.

"Bones try to be more caring there people are dead" Booth said.

***************************************************************************************************************

POV: JJ

"JJ we have a case and it's freaky" Hotch said from the door.

"We do" I said.

"Yes Straus just called we're working with local PD and a forensic anthropologist and her team there riding with us on the jet we leave in 30 minuets." Hotch said.

"Does the team know?" I asked.

"Not yet that's where I'm off to next" he said leaving.

***************************************************************************************************************

POV: Lilly Rush

"Detective Rush welcome to Seattle" said a cop from behind the desk. "We need your help we have 18 cold cases that it has recently come to our attention may be connected, and you're the best cold case detective in the country, however after I called you the FBI made the decision to take over the case but you are running point from the local PD's end"  
"I can work with the FBI let's just get this case solved" I said.

"Thank you detective Rush and I do, have to warn you it's, freaky" I said.

***************************************************************************************************************

POV: Emily

"Hi Dr. Brendan, Agent Booth I'm SSA Jarau you can call me JJ, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner in charge, and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid SSA Morgan and SSA Prentiss" JJ introduced us, I wondered why I should know the Dr.

" Hi Dr. Brendan you can call me Emily" I said.

"Em!?!" she half gasped "god I haven't scene you or Addy in forever since I was what 14" she whispered and it clicked.

"Temperance Brendan" I asked to shocked to say anything else.

" Prentiss is everything ok" Hotch asked.

"Yah" I said then, " It's just that who would have thought that at least two of the three of us would have ended up in the death business" sat down and indicated Temp should do the same. When Temp sat her Agent sat beside her something I didn't miss until I realized Hotch had sat beside me, I refused to admit it made me shiver.

"You two have met?" Hotch asked. Temp laughed.

"yah Hotch we were practically raised by the same nannies, her, me, and Addy, and then there was Russ, Chris, and Artcher" I said.

"Nannies?" Temp's Agent asked.

"Yah before my parens disappeared they hung with the rich and famous," Temp said.

"Disappeared?" I asked shocked. I nearly jumped when Hotch put a hand on my leg under the table

"Yah 9 days before Christmas they disappeared then Russ tried to make Christmas I yelled at him because he'd got my hopes up, so he called child services and I went into foster care" Temp said. I didn't miss the way her agent wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Temp you should have called" I said.

"I couldn't I left everything at the house and I wasn't about to ask Russ for help" she said "Either way how have you been" she changed the subject.

"Well after you left Addy's parents moved to New York and we lost contact Chris graduated and I became the who lived at home. Dad gave me a credit card and bought a flat closer to work. I lived there alone from age 15," I would have continued except Hotch's arm had found its way around my waist and was pulling me closer to him, it was so distracting I almost let myself shiver.

"Em why didn't _you_ call Chris or Russ of Addy they would have gladly come up." Temp turned my question on me.

"In case you didn't know Russ went off the grid when you did Addy changed phone numbers and Chris I saw when mom dragged him to galas I also tried to contact Addy when I graduated collage but she must have gotten married because she wasn't listed in New York." I answered.

"Have you asked Garcia?" Hotch asked. I forced myself not to jump at his voice being so close

"No" I admitted "But it's not that important." He was dialing and pressing speaker before I could protest.

"Oracle of the FBI what can I do for my beautiful superheros" She answered. I saw Temp's eyebrows go up.

` "Garcia look up the name Addison-?" Hotch said then looked at me.

"Montgomery" I said.

"What do you want to find?" Garcia asked.

"Current address maybe" Hotch said.

"You disappoint me gorgeous" Garcia said, "Any thing else you can give me? Middle name?"

"Yah Forbs-" Before I could say any more she interrupted.

" Got it" She said, "She's got an MD in neonatal surgery, she was married for 11 years divorce finally went through about 8 months ago lives in Seattle at-" she read off.

"Garcia just give me a phone number not her life history" I cut her off.

"Ok (555) 666-1326 anything else my superhero?" She asked.

"No, thanks Garcia" Hotch said hanging up and dialling the number she had given us.

"Mark leave me alone" She answered.

"Addy?" I asked.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Hi you may not remember me" I swallowed "My name is Emily Prentiss I-" I forced my voice to be calm.  
"Emily!?!?! You were practically my sister you and…" Her voice trailed off.

"Addy let me put you on speaker I found Temp and have her tight here" I said switching the phone.

"Temp?!?!?" Addy asked "What the hell happened to you?"  
"I'll explain when we see you we're on our way to Seattle anyway" Temp said.

"You're coming here! Why? I mean I'm happy that I get to see you but how long have you two been back together and why didn't I know before now?" Addy asked.

"We'll explain when we see you but we just ran into each other about 1hr ago" I said.

"When are you coming?" Addy asked. I looked at Hotch.

"In about 10 minuets" he supplied.

"Oooh who's that wait you're on a plane right now? But if I'm on speaker than aren't you disturbing people?" She asked.

"Well it's not exactly a plain it's a FBI private jet," I answered ignoring her first question.

"FBI what did you do? Hold on let me call you back on my cell so I can drive and pick you up" Addy said then hung up.

"Go visit with her" Hotch said before she called back.

"Alright but you're coming too" I said to Temp. then Addy called back. It was already on speaker.

"Where at the airport are you?" Addy asked.

"Security" Hotch answered for me.

"Ok see you in about 5 minuets" Addy said. She hung up. We all grabbed our bags and headed from the landing strip toward security. It wasn't hard to find the office.

"Who are you?" The guard said jumping as Hotch tapped on the door.

"FBI SSA Hotchner in charge" Hotch held out his hand "SSAs Morgan Reid and Prentiss-" Hotch started.

"Em" someone squealed from the doorway . Everyone turned to face a woman with long red hair.

"Addy?!?!?!?!" both me and Temp squealed.

"What does SSA mean?" She asked

"Supervisory Special Agent, are you the police?" Reid informed and asked.

"Reid she's a friend not a cop" I cut him off "Temp, let's go"

"I'll get your stuff to the hotel" Hotch said.

"Hotel?" Addy asked "you don't think I'm going to let you stay at a hotel?" Addy said.

"I practically live in hotels now days" I said

"Not now you are staying with me" Addy objected.

"We can't we all have to stay together" I said indicating everyone in the room.

"Ok then you're all staying with me," Addy said as if it were nothing.

"Look most of us our insomniacs we stay up all night and discuss serial killers thanks for the offer but we couldn't impose like that" Hotch said.

"I'm a surgeon you think I sleep, I'm not taking no for an answer so just give up" Addy said defiantly.

"Ok , JJ can you cancel the hotel," Hotch said then to Addy, "We'll grab the Tahoes and fallow you," He threw one pair of keys to Temp's Agent the other pair to Morgan and kept the last set.

**A/N:** Please review the more you review the faster I will update.


	2. getting to know the hospital

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds, Greys Anatomy, Bones, Cold Case, or any of there characters if I did this would be on TV not on Fan Fiction

**A/N:** These are a quick view of the new characters in this chapter

**SSA Jennifer Jareau (JJ): **Supervisory Special Agent Media and interagency liaison for the FBI's BAU, not a profiler but as learned a few things working with the BAU close friend to Emily and Garcia.

**Detective Lilly Rush: **A Philadelphia detective on loan to Seattle PD to help clean up there cold case unit who is now in charge of the case from the local PD's side of things.

**Dr. Richard Webber: **Surgeon and chief of Seattle Grace Hospital where the latest victim went, his job is his life since Addle left him, Addy's boss.

**Dr. Derek Shepard: **Head of Neurosurgery, Addy's ex husband of 11 years best friend of Mark Sloan.

**Dr. Mark Sloan: **Head of plastic surgery, Man whore keeps hitting on Addy since she and Derek got divorced also Derek's best friend.

**Dr. Camille Saroyan: **Pathologist at the Jeffersonian on Temp's teem only person on the teem that works with flesh.

**Chapter 1**

POV: Emily

"Hotch what is it?" Moran asked dropping his bag by the door when he saw Hotch hanging up the phone.

"We have another victim she mad it to-" he was cut off by a loud beeping.

"Sorry I have to go to the hospital there's a key under the mat" Addy said reaching for the door.

"Wait Seattle Grace Hospital?" Hotch asked.

"Yah Why?" Addy asked pulling the door open.

"Because you might as well ride with us, I'll take Prentiss and our hostess, Morgan take JJ and Reid, Rossi take the Temperance and Booth" Hotch said handing out keys to the respective drivers. We all grabbed guns holsters and badges before leaving.

"How did you know what hospital I worked at?" Addy asked Hotch getting into the back of the Tahoe.

"Because I just told your boos to page everyone on his staff and seal the building till we get there" Hotch said. I shot him a questioning look.

"What!?!?! seal off the entire building" Addy exclaimed. Hotch hit the siren then floored the gas out of the drive way.

"The victim got to the hospital!?!?!?!?!?! but how is she still alive?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I asked.

"She's not they didn't know about the acid and they put her under to treat one of the injuries before she could tell the Dr. the acid killed her on the table." Hotch said.

"Acid what the hell is going on" Addy asked then screamed as Hotch turned without slowing down.

"He makes them drink Hydrochloric acid-" Hotch said not thinking that Addy may not be prepared to hear this.

"Hotch!" I cut him off before he could say any more. Addy had went green.

"Breath through you mouth it helps" I said.

"That's your advice, Breath," Addy snapped "You're talking about making people drink hydrochloric acid and your advice is to breath!!!"

"This is what I do trust me it helps" I said as the tires screeched to a stop in a parking lot. Hotch and I jumped from the car immediately. The other two Tahoes stopped just behind us. and everyone jumped out except Addy who took stepped out a lot more carefully.

Hotch locked the Tahoe and we all headed up to the hospital.

"JJ grab any security tapes you can then meet me and Prentiss in the conference room with all department heads of the hospital along with a local detective." Hotch said JJ left. "Morgan, Reid, Rossi, Booth talk to the staff I need to know everyone who so much as saw the victim, Dr. Brennan do what you can with the X-rays and call your pathologist and tell her I'll send the jet back in a few hours, because we need her out here" Hotch ordered the to Addy "Where would I find Richard Webber?"

"I'll show you since that's where I've go to go any way" She said adding to Temp "The morgue is down the hall"

**********************************************************************************************************

POV: Addy

I tapped on Richard's office door.

"Come in" Richard yelled Emily opened the door.

"I'm SSA Hotchner in charge this is SSA Prentiss we're with the FBI" Emily's boss said.

"Dr. Richard Webber Chief, Dr. Derek Shepard head of Neurosurgery, Dr. Mark Sloan head of plastics Dr. Preston Burke head of Cardiothoracic surgery and we're waiting for" Richard looked up and saw me, "Oh, this is Dr. Addison Montgomery head of neonatal surgery." Richard finished introducing.

"I'm detective Lilly Rush cold case unit" Said a blond woman.

"Ok will someone explain what's going on because a patient died we don't like it but it happens so why is the FBI here?" Richard asked.

"You had a patient die with the same MO as 53 bodies found 3 days ago after the mud slide" Agent Hotchner said.

"53 dead bodies!?" Richard asked, as the door opened.

"Hi I'm SSA Jareau media and interagency liaison for the FBI" the blond woman that was with Emily said from the doorway, coming to sit and open a laptop.

"Again 53 dead bodies?" Richard asked.

"Yes we have at least 53 murder victims that were beaten and forced to drink hydrochloric acid then tortured for the three days before the acid killed them" Agent Hotchner said. I tasted bile and ran from the room barley aware that both Emily and Mark were keeping pace at my sides. I ran into the first bathroom I found I felt fingers pulling my hair back as I wretched and tying it up with a ponytail.

"Now you see why I said breath" Em said "It helps" I shivered.

"You said torture like beating people and making them drink hydrochloric acid isn't torture" I finally whispered.

"Not for whoever's doing this he has to rape and brand them as well" Emily said my stomach contracted again.

"You don't think that's a little too much information?" Mark snarled.

"Mark I would have found out anyway" I said.

***********************************************************************************************************

POV: Temp

I found the morgue but there was no X-ray board so I decided to call Cam first.

"Hay Brennan what's up" Cam answered.

"Well there's a jet on it's way out there to pick you up in a few hours because we're going to need you out here and probably Hodgins too so you might as well pack anything you need" I said.

"Brennan I don't travel" Cam said.

"Neither do I" I said. "and they made me so there's no way you'll get out of it."

"Ok thanks If I have to pack then I better go" She said.

"By see you soon" I said hanging up, and pulling the X-rays from the file with the body number I was looking for then setting off to find an X-ray board.

**A/N: Please review I'll update whatever story ahs the most reviews the most often.**


	3. one long night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds though I'd love to.**

**A/N:**

**Kevin:** Kevin is Addy's boyfriend

"Can you get that" Addy said as someone knocked on her door.

"Yah" I said standing up Hotch fallowed me. When I opened the door there was a swat officer standing there. He looked me up and down not missing the gun I carried at my waist.

"Who are you?" Hotch stepped behind me so that he was visible and put one arm around my waist the other pulled out his badge.

"The FBI who are you?" Hotch asked.

"I'm Kevin why's the-" he started.

"Kevin" Addy said running in and hugging him "Hope you've been playing nice" she added glairing at me. I threw my hands up in response.

"Addy why is the FBI here?" Kevin asked.

"Do you remember the two childhood friends I told you about?" Addy asked, Hotch pulled me away from the door so it could close.

"Yah" Kevin answered.

"This is Emily Prentiss" Addy introduced I reached out to shake his hand, Hotch left his arm around my waist.

"The one from like forever ago?" Kevin inquired

"The very same" I said walking back into the living room where everyone still resided.

"So are you going to explain to me who you all are and why you're all here" Kevin asked.

"Yes if you tell me who the hell you are and why you're here" Tempe said.

"Tempe be nice I do have a life and Kevin is my boyfriend" Addy said.

"Oh?" JJ said.

"Yes now be nice to him please" Addy ordered

"Ok well I got dragged here because apparently I'm the only person who can ID a skeleton these days." Tempe said.

"What do you do?" Kevin asked her.

"Forensic Anthropology at the Jeffersonian institute in DC" Tempe said

"Wow then you probably are the only person who can ID whoever you are trying to ID, by the way who are you trying to ID?" Kevin asked.

"There are quite a few cold cases that were dug up by the flood that may be connected.

"Connected as in we have a serial killer? Why don't I know about this?" Kevin asked.

"Probably because the less people know the less likely that the press will find out and I don't want to have to deal with the dogs this early in a case." JJ said.

"Night" JJ said walking up the stair leaving me and Hotch alone in Addy's living room on opposite sides of her couch. When JJ was gone Hotch reached up and started to massage my shoulders. I melted at his touch.

"Dear god Prentiss-"he started.

"Emily" I corrected without thinking.

"Emily what did you do to your self" he asked.

"I didn't do anything" I said his fingers moved down just a little I flinched when they hit a particularly tight spot.

"Sorry" he said pulling away.

"No" I moaned not wanting him to stop "I'm fine" he put his hands back as gently as he could, then wrapped them around my shoulders. I shivered involuntarily. He pulled me to his chest. I could feel his breath hot on my neck. I reached up and pulled his arms down so that they were around my waist.

"I'm your boss Em" he whispered.

"And?" I knew what he was thinking but I asked anyway because I wanted him to say it.

"You're curled up in my lap and I want to-" I turned unable to restrain myself and put a finger over his lips to silence him. His eyes were jet black not cold but deep and inviting.

"And I'm kissing you" I finished his sentence before kissing him and completely flipping over so that I was laying on my stomach

*********************************************************************************************************************

POV:Addy

Kevin was running his hand up and down my back.

"Addy go to sleep" Kevin whispered

"Kevin when I close my eyes all I can see is her" I whispered

"Addy you have to sleep" Kevin soothed "I'll be right here"

"I'm not afraid I just can't stop thinking about it" I said

"Addy you need to sleep I'll be right here just close your eyes" He whispered. I did as he asked cuddiling as close to him as I possibly could his fingeres stroked my hair as sleep finaly came.

**A/N: Reviews are like chocolate**

**Sorry it's short the next chapter will be up soon I promise**


	4. a day in the life of us

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

POV: Emily Prentiss

"God. Do you people ever sleep?" Temp asked walking into the kitchen to see everyone already there and fully awake.

"Yes we do just not much" I said sipping my coffee.

"Emily you're an insomniac in most people's books that counts as not sleeping" Morgan said.

"Sp are you" I snapped back.

"Hay play nice" JJ said with a glint in her eye she added, "by the way Em what were you doing last night with-" I realized not a moment too soon what she was asking about.

"Bathroom now" I said grabbing her wrist and dragging her behind me to the bathroom. I closed the door then locked it.

"Ok we're safely away from anyone who may be eavesdropping so what did you do with Hotch last night?" JJ asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Nothing?" She said, "I may only be a liaison but I've learned from you profiling people that was definitely something not to mention that you are blushing"

'Maybe because you are insinuating that I-" I stopped not knowing exactly what she was insinuating.

"That you what Em" She asked me.

"That I violated the fraternization policy" I avoided actually answering.

"Yes Emily my question is how did you violate it? And I want details missy" She said.

"I didn't do anything" I lied.

"If you won't tell me you leave me no choice but to tell Morgan what I know and let him get it out of you" She said.

"What do you know Jayje? Because last time I checked there wasn't anything to know" I grabbed at straws.

"You making out with our boss is nothing! Em how long has this been going on?" I froze, "Yes I know about that"

"But... How?" I asked.

"I saw the two of you before I went to bed so I did a little investigating of my own" She said.

"You spied on me JJ" I snapped.

"Only until you kissed him then I left" She defended.

"JJ!" I exclaimed at her.

"I wanted to know and I knew you wouldn't tell me unless I had ammo" She said materafactly.

"JJ I don't care you spied on me" I hissed.

"Em all I wanted was to know if you're ok. You who never breaks a rule just made out with you're, my, boss now are you ok" She asked.

"Yes JJ I'm fine-" I was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Emily JJ what ever you're talking about it's going to have to wait we have another body" Hotch said from outside the door, I unlocked and opened it.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yes we have to go" He said then turned and headed back to the kitchen. I made to fallow but JJ grabbed my wrist.

"Emily?" she asked.

"Ya" I answered.

"Since when does Hotch call you Emily" She interrogate me.

"Shit you caught that" I said mentally cursing her ability to catch details.

"Yes Em now are you still denying anything ever happened?" She asked me.

"No but we have a case" I replied.

* * *

"Hotch this is so messed up" I whispered looking away from the corps in front of me.

"I know Em we'll catch him" Hotch replied pulling me into his arms.

"I'm ok" I said fighting to stay calm.

"Oh my god!" a voice yelled, I jumped Hotch turned.

"Miss this is a crime scene" Hotch said.

"I'm not blind I found the body but I had to take my sister home I just got back and well I when we found the body we couldn't really see the body so I hadn't really seen it not in daylight anyway, well if you count this as daylight" She said gesturing at the grayish dawn lit sky.

"What exactly happened?" Hotch asked.

"Well I came to take my sister home when we left I noticed someone lying on the ground, I work at the hospital so I thought I could help. When I couldn't get a pulse I called an ambulance and Meredith, My sister, did CPR" She said.

"Wait why did your sister do CPR if you're a doctor?" Hotch asked.

"Because she's also a doctor and she has more experience with emergences that I do" She said.

"Can I ask why you took your sister home if she was here?" Hotch asked.

"Because she was drunk and more of a hindrance than a help" she answered.

"You and your sister are close?" Hotch questioned.

"Not really we are half sisters and we didn't meat till I started working here after my mother died and her best friend my boss hated me on sheer principle, and then well I slept with her roommate and well wait why do you need to know all of this" She said.

"We didn't at least not most of it" Hotch said, "Your sister did CPR and didn't notice that the body had been mutilated like this?"

"She was very drunk it was dark she's a surgeon she probably didn't notice that the blood shouldn't have been there" Lexie said.

"Ok why were you at this bar tonight?" Hotch asked.

"Well Derek's ex wife moved back to Seattle last month, Derek is her boyfriend, and it's been a rollercoaster ride since then. She brought a boyfriend of her own from LA but Meredith still feels threatened by her and I don't blame her considering last time she lived here not to mention that she's Mer's boss and well her mother's dead and our father is an alcoholic so apart from Derek Mer's pretty much alone and I mean why come back to a place where-" she said.

"Why were you at this specific bar?" Hotch cut in.

"It's across from the hospital" She answered.

"Can you tell me if anyone else touched the body" Hotch inquired.

"I have no idea sorry" She said.

"Ok then I guess all I need is your name and number for now" Hotch said.

"Lexie Grey, 555 1313 666" she replied.

"Ok then I'll call if we need anything else" Hotch said and with that she left the scene. I just stared at the body.

"Hay, Em we'll catch him" Hotch whispered from behind me.

""I know I just hope it's sooner rather than later" I whispered.

"So do I Em so do I. Come on the cops can process the scene we need to figure out how he's picking up his victims" He said.

"I know it's just so horrible" I whispered, he reached out and wrapped his arms around me. I tore my eyes away from the body forcing myself to look at him to compartmentalize to put the horror I was feeling knowing what had happened to this woman into a small little box in my mind.

* * *

POV: Lilly Rush

"Detective" The blond lesion said.

"Yes" I replied.

"Can you help us talk to the doctors that had contact with our victim" She asked.

"Yes Agent can I ask-" I started.

"JJ agent is just a little too Hotch like for my taste" She said.

"Ok, JJ why do you do it? I mean most of all I see is people getting pissed and accidentally killing someone you work with serial killers" I asked.

"I try to focus on the fact that we catch them, we lock them up and we make the world a safer place" She answered.

"But what if you can't catch them?" I asked.

"We don't operate like the police for us there is no such thing as a cold case we stay till we get them, if it gets rough we have each other" she replied.

"So you guys are close?" I asked.

""Yes I guess when you live out of hotels in a different state every week you get close to the people around you" he said.

"Hay ladies what are we discussing?" A guy said walking up behind JJ.

"Work Morgan" JJ replied.

"Well we've got half a hospital waiting.

"Ok We're coming" JJ said turning to fallow him .

* * *

POV: Temperance Brennan

"Welcome to Seattle Camille" Booth said.

"I didn't know I had a choice Sealy" She replied.

"Don't call me Sealy" Booth said.

"Don't call me Camille Now why did you drag me out here?" Cam asked.

"Because we now have two bodies with all the flesh for you to examine" Booth replied

"Fine where are they?" She asked.

"Morgue" Booth answered.

"Who's he?" Cam inquired.

"SSA David Rossi" Rossi answered her question.

"Dr. Cam Saroyan" Cam said.

"Pleasure Dr." Rossi said.

"So what does SSA stand for?" Cam asked.

"Supervisory Special Agent" Rossi replied.

"We have bodies to look at" Booth said.

* * *

POV: Emily Prentiss

"Hotch I don't get it I know we only have two victims right now but we can't find anything to connect them nothing at all not even a grocery store" I said.

"We'll find it Em" Hotch said moving closer to me.

"What if we don't Hotch what if we don't?" I asked, he reached up tucking my hair behind my ear.

"We'll get him ok just calm down" He said, "Now let's start over"

"Elizabeth Shaytez mover here when she was 4 from a small town in Nevada with her family lives in an expensive house went to collage married a rich guy never been arrested perfect fairytale life. Then we have Miatsu Akita Lived in New York City until she dropped out of high school and moved here after getting arrested 4 times there on drug position. She was in and out of gangs from the time she was ten she's been living with friend out here since she went of the radar in New York about two years ago"

"Ok so we still have nothing accept that neither of them are Washington state natives" Hotch replied.

* * *

POV: Lilly Rush

"Hi I'm detective Lilly Rush I need to ask you some questions" I said.

"Dr. Alex Karev" He answered.

"Di you at any point have any contact with the victim?" I asked.

"No but my roommate told me at first I thought she was joking" he said

"Can you tell me what you know?" I asked.

"Yah someone dies in the OR and now you people are here Look no offence lady no offense but I don't care who this lady was shit happens there is no reason for one patient to be more important than another" He snapped.

"We have a serial killer on our hands it's not about importance it's about saving lives, but you can go" I said.

* * *

POV: Emily Prentiss

"All we have to do is give the profile then we are calling it a night and going back to your friends house" Hotch said.

"Alright I'll clean up here you go give them the profile" I said standing up and cracking my back. Hotch left to go give the profile I started stacking the files. Temp had brought over 3 more files and even with Garcia's help we couldn't find our connection.

I heard the door open then close behind me, but I didn't turn.

"You only clean when you're upset" Hotch said wrapping his arms around me.

"I am upset we have five victims we can't tie them together but we're starting t get overlap simply because of the number of victims.

"Hay we'll catch him, ok" he said turning me around in his arms so that I was facing him, looking into his jet lack eyes, "Right now it's 11:30 at night we need o get some rest. Come on" He said finally letting go. I fallowed him to the Tahoe and we set off to Addy's House.

"Don't think you can avoid me that easily, remember you're not the only one who doesn't sleep not to mention that everyone is still awake right now" JJ said grabbing me and dragging me toward the bathroom me as soon as we walked in. I blinked at her slowly trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Dish" She said closing the bathroom door, then I remembered she had seen Hotch and me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her

"How long? How many dates? Why didn't you tell me earlier? What happened after I left? Are you ok with it? Are you happy?" She listed.

"Well no dates it only started last night so no one else knows and you knew before I did so I couldn't have told you any earlier" I replied.

"Ok what did you do last night" she asked the one question I had purposely avoided..

"I'm not telling you" I replied.

"You slept with him" She yelped.

"Shhhhh" I hissed.

"Oh. My. God. I was joking but you really did" JJ exclaimed.

"You are not to tell anyone do you here me" I growled.

'You really aren't denying this you seriously-" Her exclamations was cut off by Hotch opening the door, something which I can only call a minor miracle.

"JJ I'm stealing Emily you can interrogate her sometime when she is fully awake" Hotch said slipping his hand in mine and effectively pulling me from the room. I smiled over my shoulder at JJ, she glared back.

"I hope I was correct in assuming that you didn't want to be interrogate" He said to his chest and kissing my forehead then leading me to the living room where everyone else was sitting.

POV: Camille Saroyan

"Ok I don't know about the rest of you but I just got here so I don't know everybody can we please do some introductions?" Cam asked.

"Good idea" the owner of the house said, "I'm Dr Addison Montgomery. I knew both Emily and Temp when they were kids" She said.

"Well I'm JJ Jennifer Jareau I am the press liaison for the BAU" a blond woman said.

"I'm SSA Spencer Reid also BAU" Someone else said, but before we could continue the doorbell sounded, Addison got up and went to answer it.

POV: Emily Prentiss

"Derek leave me alone" Addy snapped, I got up Hotch and Kevin fallowed.

"Addy I just wanted to make sure you're ok" a man said.

"Derek I don't kneed a keeper! You're not my husband anymore I have a boyfriend and you have Meredith so just leave me alone!" Addy yelled I started to walk faster my fingers twitching toward my gun.

"Em" Hotch hissed.

"Addy it's been a weird few days is it so wrong that I want to make sure you're ok?" Derek asked.

"Go away" Addy yelled and I heard the door slam. I walked up behind her as she turned and slid down the door.

"Addy?" I inquired kneeling in front of her.

"I'm fine Em" she said.

"Do you want me to shoot him?" I asked her

"No" She said with a laugh.

"Ok then what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I don't know" she replied, I felt rather than saw Kevin walk up behind me.

"Addy what's up?" He asked kneeling behind me.

"Derek is so annoying" she replied. There was a tap on the door behind her.

"Go away Derek" Addy yelled.

"Addy just tell me that you're ok" He yelled back.

"I'm fine" She yelled then stood up, "I'm going to bed. I don't know about the rest of you but I actually function better if I sleep" She said walking up the staircase.

**A/N: **Reviews are like caffeine they keep me righting.


End file.
